


Pound One

by temporalArcheologist



Category: Pound One, Round One - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Arcades, COVID-19, Clowns, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, F/M, Food Sex, Japanese Culture, Kareoke, M/M, Manga & Anime, Marijuana, Multi, Pegging, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalArcheologist/pseuds/temporalArcheologist
Summary: oh boy
Relationships: Alex/Zach/Lorren/Luu, DEA/Round One, Dinh/Alex, Dinh/Caucasian Dinh, Dinh/the DEA, Lorren/Luu, Ron/Alex, Ron/Dinh, zach/alex





	1. Be the building.

You are the Round One building. It’s a busy saturday night, people walk in and out of you constantly. Inside you, on the west side of the office, a TV flickers. Dozens of security cameras feed into it. On one camera, you see two men of similar size and gait walking closely together. They disappear out of view. This doesn’t hinder you, because you are a building. You can see everything going on here, like, so much shit going on, you haven’t even mentioned what’s happening in the elevator yet.

The two men are now facing each other, you know the one with black hair is named Dinh, even though you’re a building. Across from him is caucasian Dinh, an out of town hire training to open a new store. They’re gazing into each other’s eyes, in a way you see many customers do in your dining area. Dinh is sweating, he steps closer to caucasian Dinh, caucasian Dinh backs up towards the white wall in the back of the kitchen. They’re talking about something, you don’t have ears and don’t know if you’re even sentient but for the point of storytelling you can hear everything going on.

“Caucasian Dinh, I’m so proud of you.” Dinh sighed, his usual smile beaming below his tired red eyes. “You’ve really got your shit down.”

“T-thanks, man.” Caucasian Dinh mumbled, his dark pupils expanded obscuring his bright blue eyes. “I appreciate you, Senpai.” he let out with a stilted demeanor.

His cheeks were bright red, he couldn’t make eye contact, his heart was pounding. Dinh recognized this and stepped closer, putting his pale clammy hand on the side of Caucasian Dinh’s face gently.

“You mean the world to me.” Dinh said, the sexual tension had reached a fever pitch. As a building, you probably don’t care, but this is getting smutty. Should you, through an act of divine intervention, use your non sentient building powers to break this up?

1\. Break this up.

2\. Break it up, but subtly.

3\. Let it happen.

4\. I don't care, what's up w the elevator?


	2. Break this up.

Suddenly, a panel falls off the ceiling and lands between them. The moment is gone. Dinh and his caucasian counterpart walk out of the kitchen to the empty food & bev counter. Neither of them knows what to say, and it starts to get uncomfortable in the noisy, mostly empty building. A food & bev associate awkwardly preps frozen wings in their peripheral vision.  
“Do you ever feel like….” Caucasian Dinh muttered under his breath, almost too quietly to hear.  
“Feel like what?” Dinh replied.  
“Like this building is actively breaking up the two of us in tense moments?” Caucasian Dinh admitted, self consciously.  
“That’s ridiculous…” Dinh trailed off. “But I think you might be right, it’s happened just too many times to be a coincidence. Wanna get out of here?”  
There were no words Caucasian Dinh would have rather heard. “Fuck yes.” he exclaimed, and the two of them promptly clocked the fuck out and went to bone town. The end.


End file.
